All is Fair in Love and War! Wait, What?
by DemonxChildxTataki
Summary: Summary on my profile... if your interested go read it. Mitsunarixoc slight/one-sided Hanzoxoc.


Ok so you dont HAVE to read the Sub chapters since they're so short but it would help so you dont get confused later on... they wont have much info, its usually for the little scenes that go out during the story. Some may be serious or funny or just show the feelings or actios of some of the characters... I dont know how to explain it so you can find out for yourself by reading them...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Prologue: Honor, Leadership, Loyalty and Love. All the things that come with war and all the things that are lost. What happens when a princess, named Chisato Akimoto, is kidnapped by the Oda? And what happens when she not only wishes to stay there but falls for one of Nobunaga's generals? She was only suppose to serve one purpose for the Demon Lord but it seems she played more than one role in this war…

Chapter 1: The Fall of Kito Castle.

'_War… the only thing it brings is pain and destruction…_' She could hear the screams of her men being slaughtered and burned as she sat in a empty room of Kito Castle, her eyes closed, keeling on a white Zabuton* and soaking in the failure of the Akimoto forces. '_My fault…_' "This is my fault…I should be out there with them… their blood should not be the only ones staining the battlefield…" As much as she wanted to go, to leave the false safety of the castle and fight along side her army, she sat silently, not moving. '_**Stay put and stay strong through it all, no matter what**_'. She let out a held breath as she remembered exactly what her most loyal follower told her. '_Mobito… I'm sorry…_' She slowly got up, the only noise that disturbed the chorus of screams from the outside was the rustling of her hakama being skimmed slightly across the floor. The soft noise from her clothing was replaced by foot steps as she walked over to the sliding screen door, Katana in hand. She could stand it no longer, the pained cries of those who died for her, she would not sit by and let more be killed. She moved across the room but halted when the door was swiftly slid open to reveal a woman with short brunette hair and red armor.

"You're the princess?" The woman's voice was feminine but intimidating for a female. The short haired warrior walked towards Chisato and roughly yanked her wrist.

"You're coming with me, woman." She ordered pulling Chisato along. Chisato said nothing but she wasn't planning on going without a fight so she stubbornly struggled. The woman wasn't letting go anytime soon, she was far stronger than Chisato but it was expected. Even though she wasn't letting Chisato escape it was obvious that the struggling was getting on her nerves.

"Quit struggling! You're making this harder than it needs to be." She growled now pulling harder. The woman's words fell on deaf ears as Chisato continued to struggle despite her wrist hurting from the pressure that was being applied to it. After a few more seconds of her resistance the woman growled and turned to face Chisato, grabbing her other wrist as well. The second Chisato stopped struggling a sharp pain was felt in her neck and the world around her went black.

*Zabuton- a japanese pillow used for kneeling on the floor. Commonly used while eating.

_**Sub Chapter 1**_

_**The woman let out a loud 'humph' as she threw the young girl over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 'I cant believe Mitsunari entrusted me with this absurd mission…' She was just about to leave when a man appeared silently in the door way. **_

_**"Ah, Mitsunari, finish this up will you? If I spend one more second with this woman I'll kill her." She walked to the male and handed off the girl to him then walked past him. **_

_**"What's the matter Ginchiyo? Too much for you to handle?" He asked the woman without turning around to face her. The question made her stop and sneer, knowing not to say anything to him she just walked away silently, leaving Mitsunari holding the unconscious Chisato in his arms.**_


End file.
